peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 033 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-04-00 ; Comments *Peel plays a request for the taper, who has sent in his request "too late for Easter." In 1986, this fell on March 30. In addition, the inlay states the recordings are from 'Week 16, 17 / '86'. Sessions *None Tracklisting 10 April 1986 (BFBS) (continued from Peel 032 (BFBS)) :(JP: 'Staying with Fuzz...') *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: 'Do I Want To? (7"-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) :(JP: 'That strange noise like somebody blowing across the top of a milk bottle is actually violin playing, believe it or not....And for our last record we go with understandable reluctance to Birmingham.') *Wild & Wandering: 'Stand By Me (12"-2000 Light Ales From Home)' (Iguana) :(JP: 'Would sound a lot better if it wasn't pressed off centre, it has to be admitted.') (and the end of this week's programme) 17 April 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Oomingmak is an Eskimo word meaning The White Hunters Are Coming To Turn Our Fishing Village Into A Top Secret Radar Establishment.') *Cocteau Twins: 'Oomingmak (LP-Victorialand)' (4AD) *Camper Van Beethoven: 'Take The Skinheads Bowling (LP-Telephone Free Landslide Victory)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'Well, quite amusing really, but one fears that there's a Jonathan Richman in the making there: "lick your knees" isn't good enough, for example.') *Chills: 'Flamethrower (7"-Rolling Moon)' (Flying Nun) *Weathermen: 'Let Them Come To Berlin (12"-This Is The Third Communique From The Weathermen)' (Play It Again Sam) also on 08 April 1986 :(JP: 'Well I must admit I want to go to Berlin, but until I recover from my fear of flying, I suppose I shan't be able to.') *Cocteau Twins: 'Little Spacey (LP-Victorialand)' (4AD) :(JP: 'Rooky booky slippy sloppy, as I'm sure Elizabeth Fraser would say.') *Test Dept.: 'The Crusher (LP-The Unacceptable Face Of Freedom)' (Ministry Of Power) also on 08 April 1986 *That Petrol Emotion: 'It's A Good Thing (7")' (Demon) also on 08 April 1986 *Trashmuseum: 'She's Still Gone (LP-I'd Rather Die Young (Than Grow Old Without You))' (Das Büro) also on 08 April 1986 *Cornflake Zoo: '13 Stations (Compilation LP-Declaration of Fuzz)' (Glitterhouse) also on 08 April 1986 *Nightingales: 'Square Circle (LP-In The Good Old Country Way)' (Vindaloo) :(JP: 'It ends this week's edition of John Peel's Music On BFBS. Hope you've been thrilled by the whole thing, and that you'll join me again at the same time next week. Until then, gentle listener, goodbye.') 24 April 1986 (BFBS) (continues on Peel 034 (BFBS)) *Test Dept.: 'Fist (LP-The Unacceptable Face Of Freedom)' (Ministry Of Power) *Pete Wylie: 'Sinful! (7")' (MDM) (JP: 'No longer Wah! anything.') :(JP: 'His first record in about eighteen months, since Come Back in fact, and a bit of an amalgam of several previous records, but it's nice to hear him again.') *Big Flame: 'Why Popstars Can't Dance (7")' (Ron Johnson) File ;Name *Peel 033 ;Length *00:47:34 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Available online